


【梅林旧剑】恶趣味

by KE_LLLLL



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KE_LLLLL/pseuds/KE_LLLLL
Summary: 为爽而爽，没什么剧情的无脑车梅林alterx旧剑alter双A
Relationships: Merlin | Caster & Arthur Pendragon | Saber, Merlin | Caster/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 22





	【梅林旧剑】恶趣味

梅林总是备着各种各样千奇百怪的魔法材料，你甚至想象不到他为何那样碰巧就带了让对方发迹线附近名叫史蒂芬的头发当场去世的药草粉末，亚瑟将魔法师的这种行为称为“恶趣味”。

就像现在。

梅林应该是用一点藤蔓粉末改装了他最得意的攻击咒语，现在亚瑟被数十个魔法平面捆得无法动弹，唯一能够活动的右腿也被人压得结结实实。

“放开我、嘶——你到底想干什么？”

“稍微、帮个忙好吗，”魔法师咬着他的衣领像小猫一样乱蹭，言语间温热的吐息蜜糖似的在空气中蔓延，“我想现在...我需要解决一点小麻烦。”

信息素，准确地说是Alpha的信息素。

Alpha的发情期。

亚瑟稍稍放松警戒，被别人当成Omega总比碰上一帮恶心的混账谋财害命好得多，他只要将他是Alpha的事情告诉对方，对方就会顺理成章地放他回家，毕竟招惹一个强者并不是什么好选择——原本应该是这样的。

让他不理解的是，这个人是梅林。

如果只是想要解决特殊部位的生理问题，直接告诉他然后互相解决就可以，梅林自己也可以用魔法变出类似的道具自行解决，为什么一定要用这种方式？用魔法让他昏睡过去，然后把他绑起来，不谋财害命都对不起这么恶劣的手段。

或者......

在他思考这些的时候，梅林把目标转移到了他的耳朵上。耳阔的软骨被咬住，愈发浓郁的信息素呲牙咧嘴地烙进他的听觉神经，他所听到的每一个声响都染上了玫瑰的味道，坏心眼地魔法师竟然将他的神经也绑起来了。

“......我是个Alpha，梅林。”

亚瑟看着对方忽然停下来的动作，心里猜测自己大概是被当做Omega了——猜测还没来得及收尾，便被一个荒诞的吻消去了下文。

先前所有被触碰的地方在唇齿相碰的一瞬间灼烧起来，唯独只有眼前被咬住吮吸的位置保持着正常的温度。他忽然想起“奴隶”这个词，将自己比作穿着烧红的铁鞋跳舞讨奴隶主欢心的可怜鬼。

而作为奖励，浓郁的Alpha信息素扎进了他的静脉血管，彻底控制住他的心脏。

“我知道。”

梅林喘着气回答。

不对劲。

先前接吻造成的情热仍然没有褪去，心律也变得紊乱，愈发急促的呼吸却没有为他的肺部带来哪怕一丁点冷空气。他似乎看到了他和梅林刚认识那会儿的场景，以及在他眼前停留的灰尘微粒。

【催情药】

这个认知让亚瑟慌乱起来，他以为梅林只是在挑衅他。

“放开我。”

“可我想操你，亚瑟。”

他差点儿以为自己的耳朵出了什么问题，偏偏狡猾的魔法师还要帮他做阅读理解。

“Alpha也能够用后面高潮的对吧，也许会比Omega更享受也说不定？”梅林顶着那张人畜无害的脸蹭到他胸口，紧接着猛地抬头咬住他的腺体。

“......！！你疯了！？”

那是作为一个Alpha最起码的尊严，甚至可以说是雷区。

梅林一定是疯了。

亚瑟晃了晃脑袋，他现在的呼吸已经完全被对方的举动带得混乱了。吸气的时长、获取的氧气量、排出废气的成分——就像他现在的处境，被魔法平台困得动弹不得，任人鱼肉。

后颈的腺体被猛然刺穿，他偏过头想要看梅林，却因为视觉上大片的盲区没能如愿。亚瑟紧咬着嘴唇，刺痛感被模模糊糊的快感掩盖了，同样是腺体的泪腺耗光他的理智挤出几滴眼泪，为他可怜的自尊心送葬。

“亚瑟......”

扭曲怪物敲了敲象征力量的木杖，尘土从深层的纹路里溢出来，呲着一口尖牙咬向他的喉咙——亚瑟昏昏沉沉地没法动弹，只得任由黑色的毒液融进血管，像是毒蛇的斑纹，麻麻痒痒的、一阵接着一阵的、让他手足无措的——

扭曲的爱意。

他的传感器背叛了他，他无法忽视下身传来的丝丝麻麻的快感，也无法无法阻止自己的身体攀上顶峰。

“你......”

紧接着他看到梅林的脸，他已经辨认不出被触碰的具体位置，也无法确认让自己变得奇怪的究竟是什么了。

“梅...唔、梅林......”

凭着本能，叫了那个人的名字。

“你射了很多欸，亚瑟。在一个Alpha手里泄出来的感觉很好是吗？”对方的嘴唇擦过他的耳廓，“可这样，你该怎么正常地娶妻生子呢......？”

“你闭嘴......唔！！”

靠近腺体的肠壁被指甲刮得发疼，酥麻的快感将他的叫骂吞进肚子，勾起一连串甜腻的呻吟向外送去，被齿缝堵成几声呜咽。

“这里是前列腺哦。”

“也就是男人用来高潮的地方，即使是最禁欲的Alpha也不例外——”眼前层层叠叠地闪过不同的场景。耳边愈发过火的挑衅冲破障碍而来，一字一句地刻在他一团浆糊的大脑里：

“它会让你失控，让你像发情期的Omega一样哭得楚楚可怜，然后求我标记你——咬开你的腺体，将我的东西全部送到里面去，里里外外都是我的味道……”

【性爱、高潮、像Omega一样被标记】

亚瑟忍不住颤抖起来，对身体异常反应的恐惧远远超出了痛苦和快感带来的冲击。

原本不应该是性爱的地方，这种时候却像是有自己的意识似的主动去讨好外来的入侵者，Omega的发情期都是这么痛苦吗？玩具一样的——内脏被撑开，被蹂躏得一塌糊涂，自己却只能眼睁睁地看着这些达到新一轮高潮。

伴随着讨好似的，意味不明的呻吟。

本能开始让他觉得脊背发凉。

【到底是什么环节出了差错呢】

“......吗？”

什么？

亚瑟费力睁开眼睛，试图透过泪水寻找对方的身影。

“我可以标记你吗，亚瑟？”

【怎么可能】

【为了发泄自己那点儿东西，连对象的性别都可以不管不顾的吗】

他这样想了，但却没有说出口。也许是为了对方的自尊心，也许只是因为喉咙被呻吟塞得什么也说不出，呜呜咽咽的像是要点燃所有的空气。

梅林眼中是没做任何掩饰的痴恋，炽热得与本人完全相悖，他大概认为自己仍然神志不清吧——可他自己，如今被莫名的东西搅乱了心神的、心跳和神经都被完全打乱节奏的、在另一个Alpha的挑衅下主动寻求快感的人——真正清醒着吗。

唯一能够活动的右腿被抬起来的时候，亚瑟又想到这个问题。

到底是什么环节出了差错呢？

双手被魔法平面固定在头顶，这意味着他的手臂肌肉根本使不上力气。眼睛所看到的被魔法的催情成分模糊，这意味着他的其余感官会更加敏感。右腿搭在人肩膀上，这意味着两个人特殊部位的契合会更加深入。

每一个Alpha都对主导性爱的方面有不俗的天分，即使是现如今被主导的他也不例外。

他非常清楚梅林每一步行动的目的——让自己崩溃、哭泣、求饶、在快感当中失去自我。自己的每一次颤抖都是引诱猎食者的信号，每一声呻吟都会被他们独特的语言系统翻译成“想要更多”——纵使这个“他们”包括他自己。

所以这是一场主导权的较量。

“————唔——！”

肠道的褶皱被强行抚平，再度拉开，骇人的深度给他一种大脑被强奸的错觉。他猜梅林此时应该在笑他，挑着满是得意眼睛，像刚学会出老千的新手一样丝毫藏不住情绪：

“没关系...嗯......反正你也不会怀孕不是吗，嗯？”

“你他妈......”亚瑟被自己的呻吟噎了一下，眨巴着眼想要喘上气来，“敢这么干、我就废了你那根东西。”

“很棒的挑战，来场比赛怎么样？“

“什么？”

“就比......在我将信息素注进去之前，你能不能夹断它。”

梅林是个狡猾的参赛者。

在游戏规则宣布的同时，他就已经开始排兵布阵了。

“嘶......”

坏魔法师报复性地凑近对方的脖子，他的对手十分清楚他那点儿伎俩，起身终止了他的进攻——用那口尖牙，带着可可爱爱的恶意堵住他的挑衅。

“你尽管试试看。”

亚瑟的眼睛明明亮亮，在生理泪水当中仍然锐利得像一只猎豹，一只已经被按在身下却仍然呲牙咧嘴想要反咬一口的小坏蛋。

梅林突然笑起来。

这才是亚瑟潘德拉贡。

“——！！......你这是作、弊——唔唔！哈......还没完，你休想靠近我。”

“待会儿你被我操到失神的时候，就不会注意到这些了。”

“在那之前我肯定会先把它夹断。”

“Alpha不能太强势的，不然操他的人会很头痛，”坏心眼的魔法师扣住他的右腿连带着整个身体向上抬了抬，将身下一塌糊涂的部位展现给对方看，“如果我再少点自制力，刚才你叫我名字的时候我就已经射进你身体里了。”

“——！！！等、哈啊啊啊......！”

他感觉到喉咙里的呻吟猛地燃烧起来，不住上翻的眼睛拼了命地想要在唯一的人影上面聚焦。我的身体为什么又热又黏，像是融化的奶油？

酥酥麻麻的触电感吞噬了他的所有神经，与此同时，像是有什么狠狠烙进了他的血管。

玫瑰花的味道。

“啊，是我赢啦。”

你如何抗拒恶狠狠的眼泪呢？

在对方的身体完全接纳你的时候，在浸满蜜糖的欲望强奸每一根神经的时候——挑起眼角，咬紧嘴唇，试图用他那点儿可怜的理智控制着视线在你的脸上聚焦，作为他为自己行为开脱的理由。

梅林趁着对方喘气的空档再一次吻上去。

根本，没法抗拒啊。


End file.
